


spider

by seodreaming



Series: the name’s lance ;))) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Spiders, excuse mistakes please, idk how to tag lol, lance is kinda smooth, normal life AU, not edited, they aren’t paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seodreaming/pseuds/seodreaming
Summary: there’s a spider in lance’s apartment and he seeks the help of his new neighbor, keith
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: the name’s lance ;))) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703839
Kudos: 49





	spider

Keith hadn’t been living in the apartment complex for too long. He had just moved in about month ago after his ex-roommate decided to lock him out of their shared dorm, only letting him stay another week so Keith could find an apartment.

Keith remembered screaming at Lotor about it, he never liked his old roommate but they shared a good apartment and they rent was cheap for that part of the city. He had to find an apartment that was semi-close to his college. He won’t have cared how close it was if this had happened about a month ago before his bike broke. It was the one thing his parents gave to him before they disappeared. But since it was broken, he had to try to find a cheapish apartment near school.

Eventually, he found one, the owner had a deal with the college and it gave the students cheaper rent but they also had to pay the college a small monthly fee. The apartment wasn’t horrible, it wasn’t completely falling apart, it was big enough to be comfortable, although the walls were thin, just about everything that happened could be heard in the surrounding apartments. 

Keith was never the most social person, he rarely talked to his neighbors. He didn’t even know their names, so when one of the rang his doorbell at two in the morning, he was confused. He put looked in the mirror and sighed. 

“Why do they have to come brother me this early?” He asked himself looking at his reflection, his hair was pulled back and he had a headband on to keep it out of his face while he worked, while he had on a pair of shorts and a sweater. “I wasn’t sleeping but still I have papers that need to be written,”  


The knocking got louder and he forced himself to walk over. When he opened the door, he saw his neighbor who he had seen before walking his cat. It weirded him out thinking someone would walk their cat but it wasn’t his business and he always just ignored it.

He scanned the guy’s outfit, a blue and yellow robe with blue pajamas underneath and he was wearing blue lion slippers. Keith’s head jolted back when the guy snapped his fingers in front of Keith’s face. 

“Was I too loud or something?” Keith spoke after a moment and the guy looked taken back.

“Oh, no. You did nothing wrong, well besides being really hot. Like damn, if you were a transformer you’d be Optimus Fine,” The guy said before winking at Keith, who was taken back by the pickup line.

“Is that why you knocked on my door at two in the morning? To tell me a pickup line?” Keith asked shocked. 

“No, I just thought I told you a pickup line then there would be a better chance of you helping me,” He confessed. “Oh, I’m Lance by the way. I’m not sure we have ever talked so I don’t know your name,” 

“Keith. Now, what do you want?” Keith asked wanting to get back to writing his papers that were due soon. 

“So…um there is a spider, my cat won’t kill it and I don’t like spiders, at all,” Lance mumbled but Keith still heard him. 

“Just smash it, problem solved,” He told him but Lance shook his head.

“That means getting close to the nasty thing,” Lance said shivering in disgust. “Why should I help you? I have things to do,” 

“Because we are neighbors and friends,”

“We literally just met,”

“I’ll gift you with food and my presence,” Lance said, and Keith sighed, he wanted to take Lance on the offer, he had been living off easy mac and ramen because of the apartment and current lack of a paycheck from the cafe he worked at but he won’t get that until next week because their boss was a dick. 

“Fine, but only because of the food,” Keith said before grabbing his apartment keys and stepping out. He quickly locked the door, he hadn’t lived in the building for long enough to even close to trusting that his neighbors won’t steal his things.   


Lance lead him to the apartment a few doors down and across the hall. It had a more homey vibe then Keith’s does. It had pictures of Lance and a Hispanic looking couple that Keith assumed was his parents, then many pictures of Lance and younger children messing around, Keith felt a small smile surface when he looked at them. 

“I miss them. I haven’t gotten to visit them in a while,” Lance said suddenly making Keith jump.   


“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be nosy,” Keith told him looking away from the photos. “So the spider is where?”

“In the bathroom, Blue refuse to kill it. She tried to bat at it for a little, but I think when it kept running away, she gave up,” Lance said awkwardly before he leads Keith to a door and opened it before pointing to the shower tub. Keith casually walked towards the shower expecting a huge spider, but when he opened the curtain, he saw a small harmless looking spider.   


“That’s the spider, I was expecting, something big or something harmful like a black widow. That is a Daddy Longlegs, they are like the most harmless spider,” Keith said but shook his head. “Give me your slipper or something,”  


“Do you know how long I spent perfecting these? Far too long for you to get spider guts on them,” Lance said crossing his arms.   


Keith rolled his eyes, “Then give me some toilet paper or something to kill it with,”

Lance quickly grabbed some toilet paper and threw it at Keith. Keith mumbled an apology to the spider before pinching it between the paper and flushing it down the toilet. Lance let out a breath and smiling thankfully at Keith. 

“Thank you, I owe you. How does sometime this weekend word to get food?” Lance asked as they walked to the front door.  


“Yeah, Saturday?” Keith asked, hoping Saturday would work for Lance.  


“That works for me, I’m pretty much free all day Saturday,” Lance told him, which made Keith enterally sigh in relief, he worked most of Sunday and it was hard to get time off on short notice.  


“Great, so am I. What time works best for you?” Keith responded.  


“Does around like six work?” Lance asked as he opened the door.  


“Sounds like a date to me,” Keith said letting a real smile come out before he bid Lance a good night and went back to his apartment.  



End file.
